House Swyft
House Swyft is a knightly house from The Westerlands and are amongst the most predominant bannermen of House Lannister. Their seat is known as Cornfield. The current head of the house is Ser Harys Swyft. Their arms depict a blue bantam rooster on a yellow field. Their house words are Awake! Awake!. History Addison Hill, also known as the Bastard of Cornfield, served as a member of the Kingsguard and became the Lord Commander under King Aegon I Targaryen. During the Dance of the Dragons, House Swyft supported King Aegon II Targaryen against his sister, Rhaenyra Targaryen. Lord Swyft died during the Battle by the Lakeshore. Ser Harrold Swyft participated in the Tourney at Ashford Meadow. Books A Game of Thrones Tyrion Lannister sees the bantam rooster of House Swyft gathered among Lord Tywin Lannister's host in the Riverlands. Cornfield men form part of the right flank during the Battle on the Green Fork, under the command of Ser Addam Marbrand. Tyrion gets upset at Ser Harys Swyft for criticising his brother, Jaime Lannister, for failing to take Riverrun. Tyrion thinks he is a craven lickpittle whose greatest achievment was marrying his daughter, Dorna, to Ser Kevan Lannister. A Clash of Kings Arya Stark overhears at Harrenhal that the cook despises Ser Harys, and that he spits in all his food. Harys' squire gets stabbed to death in a fight with the Brave Companions in Harrenhal. During the Battle of the Blackwater, Harys gets trapped beneath his dying horse, until a man-at-arms named Willit saves him and defends him against a dozen attackers. A Storm of Swords Ser Harys is amongst the nobles gathered to greet Prince Oberyn Martell and his Dornish party when they arrive in King's Landing. A Feast for Crows Jocelyn Swyft is one of the ladies in waiting to Queen Regent Cersei Lannister. Ser Humfrey Swyft is seen by Jaime scoring a hit whilst training in the Red Keep. Ser Harys is named Hand of the King by Cersei. Although she does not have a high opinion of him, she chooses him due to the fact that he agrees with everything that she says, and because he can be used as a hostage against her uncle and his son-in-law, Kevan Lannister. Harys is later demoted to Master of Coin after the death of Lord Gyles Rosby. He is replaced as Hand by Lord Orton Merryweather. Ser Steffon Swyft is part of Jaime's army recruited to end the Second Siege of Riverrun. He is entrusted with the task of protecting the baggage train. After Cersei is seized in the Great Sept of Baelor, Ser Harys takes the reigns of the Seven Kingdoms, along with Grand Maester Pycelle. They invite Kevan to take over as Regent. A Dance with Dragons Harys continues to serve as Master of Coin and deal with the debt issues created by Cersei Lannister and Robert Baratheon. Ser Kevan suggests that he should travel to Braavos to meet with the Iron Bank. Members of House Swyft during the Books * Ser Harys Swyft, the Knight of Cornfield. ** Dorna Swyft, his daughter. Married to Ser Kevan Lannister. ** Ser Steffon Swyft, his son and heir. *** Joanna Swyft, his daughter. ** Shierle Swyft, his daughter. Married to Ser Melwyn Sarsfield. With unknown familial relations to the main branch: * Jocelyn Swyft, one of the ladies in waiting to Cersei Lannister. * Ser Humfrey Swyft, a knight. Historical Members of House Swyft * Ser Addison Hill, known as the Bastard of Cornfield. Lord Commander of the Kingsguard during the rule of King Aenys I Targaryen. * Ser Harrold Swyft, a participant in the Tourney at Ashford Meadow. Category:Families and Groups Category:Noble Houses Category:Houses from the Westerlands Category:House Swyft